Harlie's Hellish Romance
by SubrosianDimitri
Summary: A sequel to my previous Disgaea fic. Laharl and Flonne are a couple and try to go out without something going wrong (which it does). What follows is a bunch of mostly unrelated chapters that detail their various attempts to go on a "normal" date. Some use of language, Laharl x Flonne.


**Chapter 1: Asking Flonne Out**

Laharl and Flonne weren't very open about their relationship, despite the fact that both of them were deeply in love with each other. The main reason Laharl gave to Flonne was that it would be horrible if anyone else found out that he was in love with an angel. That was the one part of Etna's plan that had failed, Laharl still cared about his public image, especially when it came to love. Everyone in the castle knew about Etna's plan, they just didn't tell him about it, not that it mattered.

Laharl was sitting on his throne, bored out of his mind. There wasn't anything to do today, at least, not anymore. All the paperwork was done, the prinnies were sent off to do their jobs, Etna was doing god knows what, it was just boring. He was alone, but he felt empty without Flonne there, she was only a few rooms away, so he decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

"Hmmm…what to watch?" Flonne asked herself, "Should I watch the complete run of Zettai Prism Project or Dark Hero Chronicles?" The fallen angel was very invested in her anime and sentai series, not that anyone would be surprised by that. This was how she would spend a good chunk of her days, obsessing over Prism Ranger DVDs and Blu-Rays (because only Flonne would care about the difference). Just as she was about to settle on which DVD to watch…

"Flonne…" Laharl said, barging in without knocking, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Laharl?" Flonne asked.

"Well…" began the Overlord, "This may seem a little strange for me to ask…but would you…maybe…go out…with…me?" Laharl had a very hard time asking this question, and honestly, why wouldn't he? He would never just ask that out of nowhere, even if he knew the answer would be yes, that's more something Flonne would do.

"You mean like a date Laharl?" Flonne asked with giddy enthusiasm.

"What? NO! Whatever gave you that idea?" Laharl was blushing while he said that, trying his best to hide it. "I just have nothing to do, and going by myself would be boring." Flonne giggled, knowing he obviously wanted to take her somewhere for some romantic date.

"Well…' she began, "We could go somewhere, and I know a great place we can go." Her smile widened, leaving Laharl very worried about what she could possibly be thinking. "What would you think of a movie, I have plenty of…"

"I'm not watching your damn Prism Ranger DVD's Flonne!" Laharl exclaimed, cutting Flonne off. "Could we maybe see a normal movie, something that won't make me want to hurl." Flonne now had no idea what to see, so she decided to just go to the theater and see exactly what would work. Laharl could tell what she was thinking, but stopped for a moment to pull something out of his shoe. "If we're going to go out of the castle together, I'll need this." Laharl pulled out an obviously fake moustache with a small piece of tape attached to it. Flonne just looked at it for a few seconds and held an image of Laharl with a moustache in her mind, there's no way anyone would buy that as a convincing disguise. He quickly attached it to his face and grabbed Flonne's wrist, pulling her to the dimensional gate so they could go out to see whatever movie would be interesting to both of them.

* * *

They settled on a movie called Chronicles of Ivoire which was made by some company called Nemo Studios, it was advertised as a horror movie because of the idea of caring for another was all throughout the movie, Flonne enjoyed it though. Laharl was tensing several times, but not at the familial affections. He tensed at the idea of this Marona character not seeking vengeance on those who wronged her. Flonne found herself crying a lot, mainly at the scenes with Marona and her friend Castille, Laharl felt really embarrassed from that. The rest of the audience was screaming in horror during every happy scene and cheering whenever the movie had a depressing tone; Laharl wanted to do that, but Flonne wouldn't let him

If there was one thing Laharl didn't expect, it was what happened at the end of the movie. The ending wasn't what got him; it was what Flonne did right as the credits started. Without any warning, she moved her head over to Laharl, and gave him a very affectionate kiss on the cheek. Laharl's face immediately lit up in an incredibly bright shade of red, and since he thought nobody would recognize him with the fake moustache and the lights were off and whatnot; he returned the kiss with light embarrassment. The couple just sat there as the credits rolled, holding hands and enjoying their time together.

"That was a great movie," Flonne exclaimed as they left the theater, "Thank you for taking me here Laharl." Laharl was not in the same state of mind.

"Let's just go back to the castle Flonne," Laharl stated with a slightly red face, "And don't tell anyone that we did this, **especially** not Etna!"

Flonne was happy with her date with Laharl, even if he was in denial that he enjoyed it. He hadn't gotten any less stubborn, that was for sure. At least they both got to enjoy a romantic night out with nothing to worry about, and Flonne felt it was only the first.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, first chapter of this sequel done. If you don't know why Laharl and Flonne are a couple, go and read my previous series, The Overlord's Fallen Angel (which I will now refer to as TOFA), to get a better idea of how they got here.

Just to say, I don't have any intentions to have some overarching story for this at the moment, mainly just the wacky dates Laharl and Flonne will go on while everything possible goes wrong, though that wasn't really the case here.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you have a good idea for something I could do, leave it in your review.


End file.
